


I Don't Dance

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Song fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: I don’t dance but here I am spinning you around and round in circles
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> ’m doing 12 days of Songfic for Halloween. Not halloween related just a challenge to write everyday
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBEBbgQEJy4&feature=youtu.be

‘You don’t have to do that doll,’ Dean said as Y/N picked up their plates from in front of them and stacked them into a neat pile.

‘I don’t mind,’ she said, ‘besides who’s going to do it our maid?’

‘Well maybe Cas could do us a solid and use his ol’ heavenly powers and zap em away,’ Dean smirked sipping his beer and raising his eyebrows at Cas who merely looked at him with a furrowed brow. Sam chuckled.

‘Cas doesn’t need to zap them anywhere,’ Y/N said, ‘because he’s gonna come and be the drier right Cas?’

‘Of course,’ Cas said gathering what was left of the dishes as he followed Y/N as she sashayed towards the kitchen. The brothers watched them for a moment before they fell into a comfortable silence, each of them sipping their beers

After a minute Dean heard a clink of glass on the wooden table and then felt the heat of eyes on him and he looked up to find Sam watching him with a smile.

‘What?’ Dean said self-consciously, ‘have I got something on my face?’

‘Nah man,’ Sam said.

‘Then quit staring at me,’ Dean said gruffly.

‘I’m just thinkin’,’ Sam said.

‘Oh yeah? What about?’

‘You.’

‘Alright, I know I’m a stone-cold 10 Sammy but that’s a little weird,’ Dean chuckled taking another swig from his bottle.

‘Nah, not like that. It’s just. I’m proud of you man,’ Sam said with a smile.

‘What for?’

‘This, Y/N, all that,’ Sam said gesturing around him to the bunker and then Dean, who’s eyes glanced down and caught the glint of his new silver wedding band on his ring finger, ‘it’s not that I didn’t think you had it in you. I did. It’s just I didn’t think that you’d let yourself do it.’

‘What get married?’

‘No. Be happy.’

‘Well, I am. And it’s about damn time we were don’t you think,’ Dean said trying to curve the conversation off of feelings and sentimentality.

‘I’ll drink to that,’ Sam said, picking up his beer to clink against Dean’s.

As they celebrated Y/N came out and came to sit on Dean’s lap. Cas appeared shortly after and sat down next to Sam who watched with him as the happy couple chatted in low whispers as if they were the only ones in the room. Sam cleared his throat a minute or so after as both e and Cas started growing uncomfortable. As the two broke apart, though Y/N didn’t leave Dean’s lap, Cas said, ‘so what do you guys wanna do now?’

‘Well, I’ve got a few ideas,’ Dean said flirtatiously.

‘Dude,’ Sam said, ‘don’t talk about my sister in law that way.’

‘Yeah, we’re family now,’ Y/N giggled.

‘We’ve always been family,’ Dean said defensively.

‘Not legally,’ Cas interjected.

‘Thanks, man,’ Dean said rolling his eyes, ‘but seriously, what should we do?’

‘I don’t know man. What’s the protocol for a wedding with only four people?’ Sam laughed. As they chatted over what they could do Y/N sloped off of Dean’s lap and wandered into the reading nook she’d designed for Sam and her, disappearing out of sight.

After a moment Dean heard her call his name and after a curious glance at Sam, he stood up and walked down the vast library to where she was standing. He looked at her standing in front of him, her hips swaying slightly and then he heard the sound of music. It was a boombox she had bought for Dean for his last birthday. Given that Dean’s music taste was based solely on cassette and he refused to come into the 21st century she had bought him it so he could chill with them whilst Sam and Y/N read. Though he could hear the music he wasn’t sure what song it was, it wasn’t his normal classic rock. She moved close to him, pulling him towards her by his belt buckle until he was flush up against her. Her hands circled up around his neck as she continued to sway. Dean cottoned onto what she was doing. ‘I’m not dancing,’ he said gruffly, looking away indignantly though he allowed her to turn his face to look at her.

‘Come on Dean,’ she said, ‘you asked what I wanted to do.’

‘Actually, Cas asked what do you want to do,’ he retorted, still standing still as she swayed against him.

‘Yeah that’s true but if you wanna do what you have planned for later you’re gonna have to my thing first,’ she said and Dean weighed up his options. As the music grew louder as the song gained tempo he started swaying side to side in what could only be described as a dance in the loosest form of the term.

She closed her eyes as Dean got into the rhythm and they rotated in a slow circle. Her head went to his chest listening to his heart thud against her ear. Dean smiled as she did, holding her close and savouring the moment before she broke apart and allowed him to spin her around. She giggled as she came back into his arms. She looked at his freckled face, watching his bright green eyes watch her closely before she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss into his plump lips. He gripped her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body feeling the heat rise in his core as she deepened the kiss.

As they broke apart she gave him one more chaste kiss on the lips before she winked and walked off into the other room. Dean smiled and touched where her lips had been, cherishing the memory that he had just shared with his wife. His wife. That sounded good. Then he looked up ready to walk back to the table only to find that Sam and Cas were stood in the opening to the nook watch him with smug faces.

‘Shut up,’ Dean said before the could say anything and then he strutted past them as they laughed before looking over his shoulder and saying, ‘or I’ll let you see what I planned to do earlier.’


End file.
